Sasunarusai Confusing Love
by sukisyolover5652
Summary: Sasuke decided to go back to Konoha and fix things up especially to Naruto,while Sasuke have some feelings for the blonde unknowingly,he realized it when he and Sai are the same.Realizing their rivalship they started making moves to win the blonde's HEART
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The new team 7 has a new b-rank mission, as kakashi, sakura, sai, and naruto are jumping over the trees. Kakashi saw that the sun is going to set so he decided to stop over in that place.

"We can rest here…" kakashi said, bringing out his favorite book, which is make-out paradise.

"kakashi-sensei I'm thirsty datte bayo!!!" naruto whined, who was sitting down at the ground

"well if your thirsty find some water on the woods, got it…" kakashi said gently, naruto stood up to start walking towards the woods.

"wait naruto." Kakashi added, "you can't go alone ask sakura or sai to come with you" kakashi said Naruto have no choice but to fallow his sensei's orders so he just started walking towards sakura to ask her if she would like to come with him.

"um… saku—" naruto was stopped 'coz he saw someone's hand is on his shoulder and he saw that it was sai.

"You can't ask sakura to help because she's a girl naruto-kun" sai said with a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah… your right" naruto murmured, as he shoved sai's hands gently on top of his shoulders.

"so I'll come with you…" sai said.

Naruto doesn't have any choice but to accept sai's offer because sakura is a girl who needs to rest and kakashi is busy with his reading. Before they go, they told kakashi that they're going to the woods to find for some water but before they go kakashi and sakura gave their empty Water bottle as well.

After for several minutes sai found some water "naruto I found some water… please follow me" sai said calmly.

"um… Okay..." naruto said and he did what just sai said.

'_Wow I never thought that sai would find some water in this kind woods_' naruto thought when he was behind sai.

Sai stopped as well as naruto. Naruto's eyes opened widely when he saw a beautiful river with tree's right beside the mountain with a waterfall on the side.

Sai took a glance on naruto then looked back at the river

'_I wish naruto-kun will just stay like that forever…_' sai thought

"um… naruto-kun give me the bottles I'll fill it up." Sai said

Naruto came back to his senses "oh yeah sure" naruto giving the bottles to sai as sai walked towards the river.

After sai is done filling the empty bottles with water.

"naruto-kun I'm done filling the bottle we can go now." Sai told naruto

"um okay you can go ahead I still need to drink water." Naruto said

"okay... see you in the camp" sai said

Honestly he didn't go straight forward where the camp is, but he jumped on top of a tree near to naruto and just sit there and wait until naruto is done drinking.

Naruto realized that sai is up the tree so he hurries up to finish drinking water.

Sai heard some rustling noise at the back so he look at it but he didn't saw anything but trees when he is about to look at naruto again. Naruto is not at the place where he was drinking.

'_naruto-kun!_' sai shouted in his mind then he look at his back again but the tree is only there the time that he looked at front he got shocked, cause naruto is just in front of him naruto is just hanging upside down the tree and their faces is really close to each other (note: really close that he can feel naruto breath) sai jumped backwards with a slight blush on the side of his cheeks.

"Hmmm... sai what are you doing here I told you can go ahead and I'll catch up with you" naruto said

Sai didn't respond naruto got worried when sai was not responding.

"Umm sai are you oka-"sai stopped naruto by pressing his lips to naruto's.

Sai cut the kiss "I **was** really worried about you" sai said while looking at naruto's eyes

"What the hell did you just do sai?" naruto asked

"Well I kissed you" sai said

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHY DID YOU KISS ME WE ARE BOTH GUYS YOU KNOW!" naruto said loudly while having a blushing red face.

"Sorry about that I'll not do that again okay?" sai apologized to naruto

"yeah right I forgive you today but if you do that again I'll never forgive you" said naruto while glaring at sai.

"okay, okay come on lets get back to the camp naruto-kun" said sai while he was smiling like nothing happened.

"okay just hurry up already" said naruto in annoyance

While naruto and sai are jumping over the trees naruto was thinking of something 'I never thought that sai lips are soft' (that is what naruto is thinking) while naruto is glancing at sai having a slight blush on his cheeks.

Naruto accidentally slip on the tree.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" naruto screamed.

Sai halt then he look at the back where naruto slipped.

"NARUTO!!!" shouted sai while going back to catch naruto.

He suddenly saw a guy carrying naruto who was wearing a white dress with an uchiha sign, navy blue plants and black ninja shoes.

-to be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sai's eyes are opened widely when he saw "uchiha…sasuke…" sai said still in shock.

Sasuke turned around facing sai "who are you…?" sasuke asked

"I'm sai, naruto's teammate." Sai answered '_what is this guy doing here' _sai thought

Sasuke's emotion didn't change like he doesn't care "so your naruto's new friend..." he just stared at sai.

There was silence between the two, after few seconds sai broke the silence.

Sai stared at naruto then to sasuke, "sasuke-kun do you know… the guy you're carrying is searching for you the whole time" sai said

Sasuke was emotionless "Of course I know" said sasuke while he looked down looking at naruto's face.

"Hey you… don't tell naruto that I saved him." Sasuke said… "And for the others I don't care if you tell them or not…" sasuke added, sai just got a sweat dropped.

Sasuke started walking towards sai still carrying naruto. Sasuke stopped walking at front of sai staring at him.

'_What does he want? Why is he not handing naruto yet?'_ sai thought

After staring sai for seconds Sasuke handed naruto, sasuke turned and walked away taking a last glance of naruto before he leaves.

Sai was left alone with naruto who was still unconscious _ 'naruto-kun…' _sai thought_, _looking at naruto with full of worries if he should tell him or not that sasuke saved him instead of himself. Sai is moving his head downwards naruto taking a glance at naruto's lips. Sai raised his hand and touched naruto's lips before kissing the unconscious guy slipping his tongue in, Sai stopped when he felt a heat in naruto's mouth and body.

'_What he has a fever? I need to bring him to sakura as fast as I can' _sai rushed to the place where they camped earlier.

Sai arrived at the camp almost tripping "SAKURA-CHAN HELP! NARUTO GOT A FEVER!" sai screamed.

Sakura who was resting and kakashi who was reading turned and looked at sai. Sakura stood up in shock.

"Naruto has a fever?! How come?!" sakura asked worriedly

Before sai answered kakashi saw a cut on naruto's sleeves realizing that the cut on naruto's left arm is poisonous, His eyes widened keeping his favorite book in his bag.

"Sakura hurry you should removed the poison on naruto's left arm before it got worse it seems that he slipped in the forest and got a cut in a poisonous tree." kakashi said to sakura. She took a glance on naruto's left arm sakura widened her eyes the time that she remembered that kind of symptoms is a dangerous it's kind of poison that can kill a person within 5 hours.

Sakura started panicking "sai! Bring naruto to his futon quick!" sakura said. As sai listened

The time that sakura is staring the operation she told sai and kakashi-sensei that they can't see the operation. So sai and kakashi just listened to sakura's request, kakashi stayed on the branch of the tree and sai will wait behind the tree.

AFTER 2 HOURS

Sai is really worried, he's walking left to right continuously and his even starting to sweat.

"sai…he's safe now but he needs to rest for 3 days" sakura told sai, with a relief look.

After knowing that naruto is safe sai sat down on the ground with relief.

Kakashi just sighed and started bringing out his make-out paradise once again.

Sai stood up and started walking towards the sleeping naruto with a smile on his face it is not fake it is real this time.

The night has ended; their day that night was not complete because the noisy guy is still unconscious

* * *

The team kakashi need to continue on their mission so they decided that kakashi and sakura will go ahead and leave sai with naruto until his healed.

"Sai I'll leave naruto to you, me and sakura need to continue on the mission you guys catch up with us when naruto's fine." Kakashi said. Sai just nodded.

Kakashi started walking towards sakura, before kakashi and sakura leave and continue on their mission kakashi took a glance at naruto and sai.

'_I think they'll be alright together…'_ kakashi thought

"Sai please take care of naruto!" said sakura waving her hand before she leave with kakashi.

Sai took care of naruto while kakashi and sakura are gone on the mission after for one hour naruto gained his consciousness asking sai what happened.

"Sai! What happened? Where is sakura-chan and kakashi sensei and why do I have a bandage on my left arm?" asking sai like he doesn't have any fever?" after all those question Naruto was staring at sai waiting for sai's answers to his questions.

"I think I can answer all of your answers. I think you also have the rights to know what happened." Sai said smiling while sai is smiling there is a vein that popped out on naruto's head.

"okay I'll explain…you slipped on the tree in the forest yesterday and got cut on a poisonous tree then I carried you all the way to the camp so sakura-chan can heal you. And today Kakashi and sakura-chan continued the mission as soon your completely healed we'll catch up with them" sai explained.

Sai explained everything but naruto is still kinda confused having a sweat dropped on his forehead.

"then…" naruto said

'_I explained everything right…'_ sai thought. "That's all…" sai said smiling but deep inside him he's sure the naruto didn't get it.

"okay... hahaha damn I'm so clumsy" naruto said

Sai didn't laugh at all… he was just staring at naruto. 'why is he far from me...'They are one meter apart from each other so sai decided to walk towards naruto who was still in the futon, the time that sai is already near naruto, naruto went backwards because maybe sai will kiss him again. Naruto saw sai coming once again so that made naruto go backwards even more every time sai walks towards him he went backwards. Sai had enough so he grabbed naruto's shoulder pushing him down to the futon.

"eh!!! How did I came here??!!" naruto said, he realized that his already far away from his futon and now his laying down on sai's futon.

"you keep going backwards that how you end up here naruto-kun…" sai answered who is on top of naruto holding naruto's wrist.

Naruto blushed because of their positions, sai removed his right hand on naruto's wrist then wrapped it in naruto's waist that caused naruto to blush even more… he didn't try to take a glance on sai's face sai was still staring at naruto. Sai pressed himself hugging naruto.

"Naruto-kun do you know that I love you" sai whispered.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

'what the hell is sai talking about' naruto thought.

Sai hugged naruto tighter then having a deep breath before letting naruto go. Sai stood up putting his hand on his chin.

"naruto-kun you fell for it." Sai said while smiling like nothing happened.

Naruto stood up having vein that popped out naruto's head having a big bad aura in his surroundings. He was trembling with anger that he moved his hand and he pin-pointed sai and screamed.

"SAI!!!! I REALLY WANT TO KILL YO-"before naruto completed his sentence he fainted but before he fell on the ground sai caught him on time he moved his one free hand on naruto's legs carrying naruto back to naruto's futon

"naruto… your an idiot you know that you have a fever right?" sai said while walking towards naruto's futon.

Sai puts naruto down on the sleeping bag

* * *

While on the other side where kakashi and sakura are jumping over the trees and continuing on their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei are you sure that naruto and sai will be alright together?" sakura asked kakashi while worrying for the both of them.

"Yeah..." kakashi answered sakura while he was looking at her and continued jumping over the trees.

"but you I and yamato-sensei know that sai and naruto has a bed chemistry when they are together"

"yeah I know that. But naruto and sai has a good teamwork just like naruto have with sasuke. So sakura don't worry already and start focusing at the mission." Kakashi said with a smile on his face. (behind his mask)

"okay…" sakura replied.

Kakashi and Sakura went farther in the dark running off to their destination of the mission.

* * *

"sasuke-kun can… we… go.. o-" Karin grabbing sasuke's left arm tightly with a blush on her face as usual when she is on front of sasuke.

"NO" sasuke replied coldly.

Karin eyes turned to white and sulk at the side

'Hmm… I wonder how naruto is' sasuke thinks of naruto while looking at the sunset.

"Karin!" sasuke calling Karin to come near him that he wants to tell something.

"Yes sasuke-kun" Karin going close to sasuke and about to grab his left arm again but before that happen Sasuke pull out his sword and pointing it to Karin.

"not to close Karin." sasuke said, staring at Karin.

"okay…" Karin replied with a teary eyes.

"Karin I'm going for a walk so let us rest here for the day" sasuke said

Sasuke is walking towards the place where naruto and sai were camping. After a few minutes he reached the place. He was about to go nearer the place to see naruto but he stop when he saw sai was looking at naruto.

Sai hands raise his right hand and touching naruto's cheeks down to his lips. Sasuke felt something on his heart that like he wants to go near sai and punch him.

Sai is moving his head towards naruto's lips and about to kiss him but before he kiss naruto sasuke throw a kunai near sai's left hand. Sai stopped when he saw a kunai near his hand. Sai look at his surroundings and searching for the one whom throwed it.

Sasuke was hiding at the back of the trunk of a tree. Sasuke run away back to the place where his comrades are camping.

'damn that guy I saw him before but I forgot his name, damn it' sasuke was so pissed off that the sharingan came out on his eyes.

He already arrived at the place where they are camping. Karin is about to say something to sasuke when she saw that sasuke is in a bad mood.

"sasuke-kun are you okay…" asking sasuke in concern.

Sasuke walks like he didn't hear any question from Karin.

"stop it Karin he'll never care about you" suigetsu said to Karin teasing her.

A vein pops on Karin head putting her fingers on her glasses and shouting "I don't care if sasuke will care for like I care!" Karin shouted in annoyance. (Karin means: I don't care if sasuke will care for me! Like I care!)

"if I'm going to count how many care is there I bet it's about 4 cares right Jugo?" suigetsu said while counting the word CARE on his fingers.

"it's only three, IDIOT as always you don't have anything in your brain but water IDIOT!" Karin said

Now it's time that suigetsu get annoyed at Karin.

"who are you calling idiot you are the one who is an idiot being in love with sasuke" suigetsu said.

But before Karin throw another word to suigetsu sasuke stop Karin and suigetsu with a glare.

"both of you shut up already… if you continue to fight I'll kill you" sasuke said with a cold tone on his voice.

Suigetsu and Karin turned white and stopped fighting.

* * *

Next morning…

Sai woke up and naruto is nowhere to be seen. He stood up and run towards the river where they got water.

'naruto… where are you?' sai worrying for naruto.

Sai sigh in relief when he saw naruto is bathing on the river. Sai went towards naruto saying good morning.

"good morning naruto having a bath these early" sai said

"yeah! Coz when I bath early morning I feel refreshed" naruto said while grinning at sai.

"hmmm… how about your fever?" sai asked

"eh? My fever? Uh I'm alright now coz I have a good doctor with me last night." Naruto said while he is splashing some water on his face. As he splash water on his face sai blush because of naruto's words.

'good doctor…' sai said in his mind putting his hand on his mouth. After a few seconds he walk towards a rock near the river where naruto is bathing.

"hey sai try bathing morn-"naruto stop continuing his sentence when he saw sai is sitting on a big rock beside him and looking at him and he blush when he realize that sai is staring at him.

"HEY! What are you staring at!" naruto shouted. And turn his back on sai

"so now it is confirmed that you have something down there" sai said smiling at naruto.

"yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!" naruto is about to stand up the water.

But before he stand up sai felt hot that he removed his dress and put it near the dress of naruto. Sai went in the river and going towards naruto.

Naruto blush when he feel that someone is hugging him and he feel something hard touching on his back. Sai moved his hand in the blonde locks touching it passionately that makes naruto to moan.

"sai…hah…stop it no more…" naruto moved his hand to sai's hand to stop him from touching his part.

"it's like that your enjoying it naruto….kun" sai said continuing on touching naruto's locks bending his fingers on naruto's part that makes naruto moan again still trying to set free but he can't.

"sai stop… it already" naruto said

"do you think I'll stop when I'm waiting for this moment to come…" sai said kissing, licking and slurping naruto's neck.

"hah…ah…"

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sai opened his opened his eyes…

"hah!" sai shouted, looking at sky hearing some bird noises. He lifts up his blanket and he saw that he came. He stands up looking at naruto then went to the river bringing his bag with him.

Sai washed his pants and all of his wearing after washing them sai got a kunai with a string he threw it on a tree also on the other tree. He hangs his dress on the string where the kunai is connected after hanging his dress he went in the river to have some bath.

"hah… that's a weird dream…" sai said

* * *

Now it's time for naruto to woke up.

Naruto woke up and he realizes that sai is not on his sleeping bag he looked at his surroundings but sai is nowhere to be found. Naruto stands up and packed up his and sai's sleeping bag. He went to the river wondering when sai is there to get some water.

After for one minute he already reached the river. He stopped walking when he saw sai was taking a bath he also saw the dress of sai hanging near him.

Naruto went towards sai.

"oi! sai what are you doing here early in the morning?" naruto asked while he was yawning.

"nothing really… I'm done having bathed so if you want to bath go ahead…" sai said while he gets his towel on top of a rock.

"hmm… okay!" naruto said grinning at sai.

"okay I'm going now" sai said while taking his bag and walked. Sai already pass naruto sai didn't look at naruto now because he remembered his dream awhile ago and he is blushing that naruto grinned at him.

Sai was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Sai turned around, and looked straight into naruto's blushing face.

'why is he blushing?' sai thought

Naruto removed his hand on sai's shoulder and looked at sai shyly with a little blush on his face.

"what do you want..Naruto?"

"umm…" naruto is biting his lips, "I just want to thank you for taking care of me" naruto said while blushing in embarrassment. Sai smiled and pat his hand on naruto's head.

"your welcome" sai said smiling at naruto.

Sai removed his hand on naruto's head and started walking.

"sai!" naruto shouted. Sai turned around and look at naruto.

"yes?"

"um how about your clothes?" he asked

"ah! I just live it there until it dries up" sai answered

"ah… okay oh yeah sai can I ask you a favor?"

"yeah I think so…"

"can you get my bag for me umm… after you dress up?" naruto said while blushing

Sai smiled and pat his hand on naruto's head.

"sure…"he said while smiling at naruto

"okay…thanks" naruto said smiling.

Sai removed his hand on naruto's head as he turned to walk back to the camp.

Naruto looked at sai for a few seconds naruto turned around walking towards the river. He washed his clothes and hangs it where sai's clothes are hanging. After hanging his clothes he went for a bath.

Naruto saw a small waterfall on the side of the river, he goes near to try take a bath there when he when went there he feel relaxed closing his eyes and thinking of someone.

* * *

Sai is done dressing up his extra clothes. He looks at his surroundings to find naruto's bag. Sai saw the bag between naruto's sleeping bag and his sleeping bag he grab the bag and carried it on his back. Then he walked towards the forest.

After a few minutes sai saw naruto is on the side of the river having a bath in the waterfall while closing his eyes like his thinking someone.

"naruto-kun here's your bag" sai said walking towards the river

Naruto opened his eyes "oh thanks just put it on the big rock over there" naruto said pointing at a big rock.

Sai did what naruto told him to do putting the bag on top of a big rock. He is about to go back but he stopped when he saw naruto's clothes are hanging right beside his clothes then he smiled and go back at the camp.

As sai left naruto is done bathing he walks towards his bag opening and getting his towel out from the bag he tied the towel on his waist. That time naruto is having a wet look that makes him looks sexy. He walks towards the place where his and sai's clothes are hanging he touched it to know when it is dry or not, his eyes opened widely because the clothes are dry in a short moment of time.

Naruto dried himself up and wear the extra clothes in his bag he carried his bag on his bag then carry they're clothes at the same time.

He reached the camping place his eyes widened when he saw sakura, kakashi and sai sitting all together and he saw the kakashi and sakura doesn't have any scratch at all. He gave sai's clothes to sai then walks towards kakashi and sakura.

"what happened it seems like it's an easier mission than I thought"

"yeah… very easy that we got some have fun on their town" kakashi said smiling.

Naruto's ears perk when he heard the word fun.

"damn it! Why do I have to get cut on the poisonous tree arrrgh…" naruto said pouting.

While naruto is pouting sai was looking at him and smiled then he looked at his clothes which naruto is carrying a while ago. Kakashi noticed that sai is smiling with no reason (for kakashi but not for sai)

"sai is something wrong?"

Sai turned around then looked a kakashi.

"nothing"

"okay... Oh yeah! Sai, naruto pack your things up and summon back your sleeping bags we're going back to konoha" kakashi said

Naruto and sai looked at each and smiled at the same time shouting "YEAH!"

After 2 days team kakashi arrived at konoha at 8:00 pm

Team kakashi's eyes opened widely in shocked that something has happened in their village.

-to be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

"what the hell happened here?" naruto asked

"why is there so many light it is not even Christmas?" sakura said, it took them four days to do the mission, so they don't know what happened to konoha after they left.

While sakura and naruto is still thinking about what is happening to konoha, naruto saw kiba and hinata walking together.

"hiiii hinata, kiba!" naruto shouted while waving his hands.

Kiba and hinata run towards naruto

"oh it's naruto" kiba said

"yeah…" naruto said. Naruto noticed hinata was blushing. "hmm do you want to say something hinata?" naruto asked.

"umm…welcome come back…naruto-kun" hinata said while putting one of her hand near her mouth like always. Naruto smiled putting his hand on top hinata's head causing her to blush after blushing she fainted.

"ah…! hinata why do you always faint when naruto's around?" kiba asked.

Team kakashi laughed.

"oh well I think you guys can handle this bye for now…"kakashi before vanishing.

"bye sensei" sakura said. She noticed that naruto is having some problem that she needs to avoid. "sai tell naruto that I'm going back home okay? Bye" sakura whispered at sai's ears after that she walks away.

"okay time to go I still need to drop hinata home bye" kiba said while carrying hinata (bridal style)

"kiba wait!"

"what?"

"what's up with konoha?" naruto asked

"oh! That, there will be a festival on the village." Kiba answered

"oohh…thanks"

"no prob so bye for now" kiba said while carrying hinata to drop her home.

Naruto turned around and he saw only sai was there he looked at his surroundings but kakashi and sakura is nowhere to be seen only sai was there…

"hmm…sai where is sakura-chan and kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked sai

"they already went home" sai answered.

"oh…is that so… I'm going then bye and night!" naruto turned around and walks the way direction to his house.

"naruto-kun!"sai shouted. Naruto stopped walking and turned around and looked at sai who was blushing lightly.

"hmm…"

"I was just wondering if you want to eat in the ichiraku ramen don't worry about the money, my treat"

Naruto's eyes are shining

"sure! Come on sai hurry up" grabbing sai's hand and running towards ichiraku.

"konbanwa" naruto said to the owner and the owner's daughter, still grabbing sai's hand.

"oh! If it's not naruto" the owner said

Naruto let go of sai's hand then sat down on the chair ordering his favorite, ramen of course. As sai was about to sit down naruto remembered about the festival.

"owner what is about festival on the village?" naruto asked

"yeah about that… I don't really know…but Tsunade- sama told us that, wake up early tomorrow because she's going to announce something about the festival. "

"oh okay…"

Now sai is done eating he stood up and paid for the bill.

"Sai thanks for the treat I really enjoyed it" naruto said grinning putting both of his arms behind his head.

"your welcome" sai returned the grin of naruto with a smile.

After that both of them are went to their house and took some sleep.

* * *

Next morning

Naruto woke up with his hair standing, "yawn*… too sleepy…" naruto said, getting off the bed without fixing it. He went to his kitchen to get his breakfast… after eating breakfast he started walking going to the door he opened it then close it. After a few moment…

"okay… wake up! Wake up!" naruto shouted then he started running.

naruto was late… but he arrived just in time. Because the hokage is late too, doing all the hokage work she got exhausted.

Naruto saw sai standing near sakura, hinata, kiba, and choji. So he decided to go near them.

"oh! Naruto your late!" sakura said noticing naruto walking towards them. Everyone except sai look at sakura then followed where she's looking at.

"hehe… naruto you forgot to zip your jacket" kiba said. sai's ears perked the time that he heard "forgot to zip your jacket" he looked at naruto and it was true that naruto forgot to zip his jacket naruto looks hot that time… but sai suddenly remembered the dream he had before… so he looked away.

'_what am I thinking?' _sai thought, still looking away.

"waah! Am I half asleep? When I'm dressing up?" naruto said zipping his jacket.

"oh… where's Tsunade? Is the meeting done?" naruto added

He received a big smack from sakura for not respecting the hokage and for her master. Everyone laughed but sai was left out. Suddenly everyone in the ninja world keep quiet…

"Okay! Everyone I have an announcement to make." Tsunade said, who just appeared from no where.

Everyone in the ninja world listened to the 5th hokage…

"we're having a festival in our village and I know that you don't know what will be the events in the festival." Tsunade said while having a evil smirk on her face. Sai was surprised that Tsunade is there… so he looked at front like the others.

she continued about the event "our first event is on the hunted house. If you're going to ask me if you can skip my answer is absolutely, No!"

Naruto gulp as well as, sakura, hinata, kiba, choji and even sai

The fifth hokage continues… "the only thing you need to do, is find for a partner, it can be boy and girl, girl to girl, and boy to boy your choice everything is acceptable. So everyone in this village pick your partners immediately I'll give you 60 seconds to choose your partner" Tsunade said and she sat down on her chair. "I also want to tell you that the subaku siblings are joining too"

Even though gaara is already a kazekage he just wants to try how to have fun… Suddenly a sand appeared on naruto's legs pulling it up to the gate…

"waaaaaaah!!! Put me down! OI!!!" naruto shouted not needing for help.

"it seems that they already arrived…" Tsunade said.

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone saw Gaara carrying naruto up side down by his sand, and temari is with shikamaru and kankuro is beside gaara.

"GAARA?! Haha! happy to see you again," naruto said grinning.

Gaara took a glance at naruto, who's still up side down, he let go naruto and controlled his sand back to his gourd that cause naruto to fall, naruto got hurt mostly at the butt part.

"why yo--" naruto was cut by gaara's smiling face. It was really rare to see gaara smile.

Gaara stopped smiling

"you look funny naruto…" gaara said with a cold tone voice.

"teme!" naruto said blushing because of embarrassment, everyone laughed except sai. Sakura saw sai not laughing at all while kiba is bursting out of laughter.

"jealous?" sakura asked.

Sai came back to his senses… "Jealous? How come??" sai asked.

"you're always looking at gaara… but in a different way… like you want to punch him or something" sakura said staring at sai looking at his eyes to know the truth.

Sai looked at her emotionless…

"being jealous… I'm still not reading that kind of book… so I don't know what jealous is…" looking back at gaara.

"umm… okay! If you want to know what jealousy feels like ask me anytime."

"okay…"

"sigh*… okay stop talking, how about start picking your partners now…" Tsunade said

Since the subaku siblings came naruto got noisy as well as the other ninja rookie except shino who is always serious, sai who's staring at naruto and gaara, and shikamaru who's just staring at temari… but now all of them got serious to choose a partner.

After 60 seconds of asking "can you be my partner" etc. all of them already came up with a partner.

* * *

PARTNER LIST

Temari and Shikamaru

Ten Ten and Neji

Hinata and Kiba

Sakura and Lee

Ino and Shino

Naruto and Sai

Gaara and Kankuro

* * *

"you and your partner will be together for the whole event you can't change your partners unless the festival is over…" Tsunade said, the surprise announcement made sakura and naruto feel something.

"I'm doomed…" naruto and sakura said

Lee was so happy about the announcement because he can be with his long time crush, sakura. Sai is also happy but he didn't show any emotion on his face.

"when will this meeting last?" naruto asked himself.

"maybe now…" sai answered.

"huh?"

"everyone tomorrow come back here at 5:00 around evening… and meeting dismiss!" Tsunade said, walking away from the ninjas while waving her hand to say goodbye.

Most of the ninjas went home and some of them decided to go training, but naruto decided to go training. He went to forest to train the chakra control. He doesn't want to use the kyuubi's chakra to just hurt his friends and comrade.

After two hours of training he decided to go back to his home to rest and gain more energy for tomorrow.

Naruto who just came from training walked in the hallway while hands back of his head and eyes looking up at the ceiling.

'darn it! Why does sai have to be my partner? By the way how did except him to be my partner?' naruto thought asking himself how did they become partners.

[FLASHBACK with NARUTO'S POV]

"_the only thing you need to do, is find for a partner, it can be boy and girl, girl to girl, and boy to boy your choice everything is acceptable. So everyone in this village pick your partners immediately I'll give you 60 seconds to choose your partner" grandma Tsunade said while sitting down on her chair. She even added that the subaku siblings are joining._

_I was happy that time, because gaara is joining even the even tough he's a kazekage. Maybe he can be my partner he's strong not scared of ghost and what else he's also good at controlling sa—I didn't noticed but there is a sand on my feet pulling me up that cause me to be up side down._

_I saw gaara in front of me I was happy yet I'm still up side down I told him that I'm happy to see him again but instead of putting me down gently, he dropped me like a trash! I was about to take my revenge by hitting him but I saw him smiling suddenly he stopped smiling then he told that I look funny. That pissed me of so I shouted "teme" but… everyone laughed at me because I'm embarrassed._

_I heard Grandma Tsunade sighed so I looked at her…" okay stop talking, how about start picking your partners now…" grandma said. Now that I remembered that we need to pick our partner, I'm going to ask gaara about it but I changed my mind because maybe he'll torture me more. _

_Maybe I'll ask sakura-chan instead as I walk towards sakura, I saw bushy brow running towards her to ask her if she can be his partner sakura-chan was about to say no bushy brow begged her, she doesn't have any more choice so she accepted him._

_I just sighed and walk away and thinking who can be my partner. I think I can be with hinata but she is already with kiba, ten ten is with neji, ino is rather annoying so I don't like to be her partner. I saw someone on the corner of my eye, I saw sai who was alone standing near the bench I bet that he doesn't have a partner like me .so I walk towards him._

"_hehe you don't have any partner eh?" I said, trying to hide that I don't even have any partner like him. First he was emotionless but after a few seconds he smiled._

"_so can I be your partner naruto-kun" he asked me suddenly, I stepped back trying to analyze how did he knew that I don't have any partner. Well I guess I have no choice I already got busted putting my right hand at the back of my head while grinning._

"_hehe you got me!" I said I can feel that I'm blushing a little maybe because he found out that I don't have a partner._

"_so can you be my partner naruto-kun" he asked me again but this time he was not smiling but he's having a serious look on his face. I heard that grandma Tsunade is starting the countdown of ten. I panicked I don't know what to do._

"_8"_

_waaahh! Only seven seconds left sai was doing nothing he was just waiting for an answer._

"_6"_

"_umm it's okay naruto-kun if you don't want" sai said_

"_4"_

_Sai is starting to walk away. I don't want to be alone at the festival._

"_3"_

"_SAI!" I shouted. As sai turned around and looked at me._

"_2"_

"_okay… I'll be your partner…" I answered; sai smiled and started walking towards me._

"_1! Okay boys and girls' time's up go to kakashi to write who's your partner" grandma Tsunade said pointing her pin-point finger to kakashi sensei._

"_so naruto-kun let's start going" _

[end of FLASHBACK as well as NARUTO'S POV]

-to be continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto who came from training is already front of his door…

He entered the room, where you can see nothing…there even no signs of a living thing in the room except him… and the only thing he have is his bed where he sleeps everyday, table for eating, cabinet to keep his clothes, instant noodles for him to eat and the picture of the team seven…

"I'm home…" naruto said with an exhausted voice because of training.

Walking strait to his bed which is messy… lying down not even removing his clothes and shoes that his wearing.

"Heh! Too lazy to remove my clothes…"

'_Come to think of it tomorrow we still have the haunted house event… it's already late at night that I'm not sleeping yet…'_ naruto thought … but after a few seconds his eyes closed sleeping like a kid who's tired from playing.

* * *

It has been days before sasuke found his brother... itachi,leaving his team hebi outside of an abandoned building… sasuke went in the abandon building where itachi is.

"so you came… my foolish little brother…"

Sasuke heard a familiar voice… and obviously its uchiha itachi…

"itachi… I finally found you..!" sasuke said with the mark of hatred in both of his eyes, activating his three coma sharingan.

The duel has begun the time that itachi activate his sharingan. Both of them use they're genjutsu skills for the fight.

"what can you see in your eyes sasuke..?" itachi asked.

"my eyes you say…"

"…"

"in my eyes I see you dead!" sasuke answered. Itachi just smirk.

Sasuke attacked first using his fireball jutsu, itachi jumped and dodged the first attack but before he land at the ground sasuke cast a chidori on the ground…yet itachi was smart enough that he got a kunai with strings then threw side to side of the wall, he landed on the strings skillfully.

They fought till one of them dies itachi already used his mangekyou sharingan, tsukoyomi and ameterasu. And sasuke reached he's level 2 curse mark.

"I see… sasuke you've grown up pretty fast…" itachi said coughing out blood. "But… you're still too weak…" itachi started making hands signs.

"this will be the first time that I'm going to show this to anyone…" a big skeleton appeared on itachi's back it's transforming rapidly at first it's like a skeleton then now it's like a giant wearing an armor.

"SUSANO'O!" itachi said.

Sasuke doesn't want to lose but his already out of chakra he wanted more.

"waaAAAaaah!!!!" sasuke screamed in pain. Suddenly he transformed into a big four headed snake. One of the four headed snake open its mouth revealing orochimaru.

'It's here…' itachi thought.

"heh-he-he-heh you thought I'm already dead right?" orochimaru said with a creepy voice. Itachi didn't listened he controlled the susano'o and use it's sword to slice orochimaru…

"it's no use hehehe I'm immortal…" orochimaru said

"heh...the susano'o is used to seal anything by absorbing it…"

"what" orochimaru's last word before he got completely absorb and seal by the susano'o.

Sasuke transformed back to his normal self but one thing change... the curse marks is gone.

"now.. you're going to die..." itachi deactivated the susano'o then walked towards sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened trembling in fear, itachi hands is reaching closely to sasuke's neck. Sasuke's still trembling.

"you've really grow fast sasuke…hehe I'm glad. I have something to say…go back to konoha and start a new life…forget about revenge and also forget about your brother… forget everything about me… konoha is your family...that is where you belong..." itachi collapsed, dying with an exhausting battle.

Sasuke stopped trembling thinking about his brother's last words…

"konoha…" sasuke said.

The battle end with one of them dying it is a sad thing that itachi have to die… sasuke saw the sun setting… and he just smiled.

* * *

The sun started rising in konoha birds started chirping with a nice tune…

Naruto woke up because of the beautiful shine of the sun that reached his face. Blinking his eyes open and close to clear the blurry vision.

"wah! It's already morning what time is it!" naruto started panicking he stood up from his bed removing then went strait to the toilet. Naruto is done dressing up, brushing his hair, wearing his head band but something felt missing.

"I already to that even that what els—" he was cut by his growling stomach. '_so that's it I forgot to eat'_ naruto thought .

He went to the kitchen opening the cupboards… he saw an instant ramen but suddenly someone knocked on the door…

'who is it…?'

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto walk towards the door reaching out his hand to hold the handle…

"I'm coming in!" a voice of an unknown girl.

Jump backwards losing his balance and then fall to the ground hitting his butt.

"naruto-kun what are you doing?"

Naruto looked up and saw sakura and sai together.

"haha I'm doing exercise hehe!" Changing his position and doing push-ups.

"okay… how about stop doing push-ups cause we're already late" sakura said

"but! Sakura-chan!" naruto said, hesitating because hasn't eaten anything for breakfast.

Sai noticed that naruto is hungry so he grabs naruto's hand leaving the apartment and sakura behind.

"hey! Sai where are you bringing Naruto!?" sakura asked

"we're going to eat in ichiraku's if you want to come, don't forget to lock naruto's apartment" sai answered.

"oh! Wait me too!" leaving naruto's door closed but not locked.

* * *

After the exhausting fight of sasuke and itachi, sasuke finally came out of the destroyed abandoned building.

The team hebi rushed towards sasuke.

"oh my! Sasuke your injured!" worried Karin said

"…"

"okay… sasuke we need to find someone who have good healing skills to heal your wounds." Suigetsu said.

"I-I don't need it" sasuke said.

"but sasuke!" suigetsu said

Sasuke coughed out blood. And the team hebi is really worried about him.

"Karin…"

"yes sasuke-kun?"

"you have healing abilities right? If you do this is the right time to use it…" sasuke said panting catching his breath.

"oh! Yes..." Karin said.

Karin have a different kind of healing technique, circles is appearing in her neck once she's using it the person that she wants to heal need to suck her blood then the wound will start healing. That's the technique that she uses to heal sasuke.

"thanks…" sasuke said

"you're always welcome sasuke-kun…" Karin said, blushing and she's also exhausted by giving a lot blood to sasuke.

"aahhh… Karin-chan help me! I'm injured…" suigetsu said teasing her.

"shut-up baka!" Karin shouted

"eh... Karin that's not cute at all…" suigetsu said teasing her again

"heh…" sasuke laughed

Karin, suigetsu and even Jugo eyes widened when they heard sasuke laughed.

'_is something wrong with sasuke…it's really rare to hear sasuke laugh and smile like that' _all of the thought.

"is something wrong sasuke? Do you want to tell us something…?" Jugo asked

"yes… I want to tell you something…" sasuke answered

* * *

Naruto, Sai and Sakura already arrived at ichiraku's.

"konichiwa!" naruto said (konichwa means "good afternoon" in Japanese)

"oh naruto, sai and sakura welcome…" the owner said

"good afternoon…" sai greeted

"ahh… one—"

"beef ramen coming up!" the owner said. Naruto has been their regular since naruto's childhood days.

"hehe you really know me!" naruto said grinning

"how about you sai and sakura?" the daughter of the owner asked

"beef ramen too…" sai answered

"same here." Sakura said

"two beef ramen coming up!" the daughter of the owner said cheerfully.

While the three of them are waiting for their orders…sakura asked sai and naruto "what do you think will happen in the haunted house event?"

Naruto answered first

"well… I think we just need to get out of the haunted house" naruto answered

"how about you sai?" sakura asked sai

"for me… maybe we need to find something and give it back to the hokage…" sai answered bluntly

"okay!! Stop talking cause the beef ramen is here!" the daughter said serving the three beef ramen.

"hehe! It's already here! Ready to eat!" getting the chopsticks and started eating.

After eating the three of them went to the meeting place not realizing that they're already late.

The time that they arrived

Ino rushed towards them while the others stay behind"why are you guys late?? Your lucky because Tsunade-sama didn't show up yet." ino asked.

Sakura and naruto looked at each other…

"Cause we're eating at the ichiraku for breakfast." Both of naruto and sakura answered.

"really!! Even sai?!!" kiba asked

Every one of the rookies looked at kiba as well as sai.

"off course…kiba-kun… sai is still a human…you know" hinata said shyly.

"hehe…you're right" kiba said

Sai just got a sweat dropped about kiba said.

Suddenly the person that everyone is waiting for already arrived. The fifth hokage walk towards to a treeless area…she pulled out a scroll from her pocket, summoning a big haunted house that contains three floors using her summoning technique. Every one of the ninja eyes widened then gulped when they felt a creepy aura coming out of the haunted house.

"is that for real…" shikamaru said.

Sai looked emotionless but he's getting worried but not because of the haunted house it's because of naruto whose knees are trembling in fear.

'_I think he'll be alright…' _sai thought

'_what's in there? What's with the creepy aura coming out of it? Damn! That's too creepy!!"_ naruto thought.

'_no… I don't think that he'll be alright….'_ Sai thought taking back his words when he saw naruto trembling and sweating like hell.

* * *

"what do you want to tell us sasuke-kun?" Karin asked

"yeah sasuke what is it?" suigetsu said

Sasuke looked at the three of them…

"well…"

"well…what sasuke." Jugo asked

"I want to go back to…konoha…"sasuke said

"WHAT!!" everyone shouted even Jugo, they were shocked and they don't know what to do.

"are you going to leave us behind sasuke-kun??" Karin asked eyes started tearing up.

"off course not… but it's up to you if you want to leave hebi…" sasuke said

"I want to stay with you sasuke-kun" Karin said

"me too…" suigetsu said

"I also want to stay with you…without you I don't have my cage I might kill people around me." Jugo said

"come here Jugo." Sasuke ordered. And Jugo listened

Sasuke made hand signs then reaching his hand near Jugo's curse mark sasuke pushed Jugo suddenly with all force that cause Jugo to fall at the ground.

"what the!" Jugo said, getting up and want to hit sasuke back but

"wait Jugo…look at your curse mark…" sasuke said

Jugo looked at where the curse mark is… his eyes widened when he didn't saw the curse mark.

"what happened sasuke?" Jugo asked with a confused look in his face.

"I sealed it here." sasuke answered, showing Jugo and the others a red scroll. "You and I don't need it anymore our mission is done here… let's change our life and start a new one, forget everything about the past… and think about the present…" Sasuke added burning the scroll where Jugo's curse mark was sealed. Jugo and others started tearing up.

* * *

Tsunade looked at everyone with the eyes of excitement "okay now everyone is here! I'm going to tell the rules and regulation of the haunted house!" Tsunade said slamming are hands in the front door of the haunted house.

Naruto gulped once again but already stopped trembling. Sai was staring at him that time… he smiled _'hehe… he's cute when his scared this event might be fun…'_ sai thought. Sai stopped staring at naruto the time that he heard the fifth hokage started talking again.

"the first rule is… you can't use taijutsu, genjutsu and ninjutsu in this event. Second from entering the house and going out of the house you need to be your partner. And third you can't use your kunai, shuriken and other weapons inside the house. That's all of it.

All of the people didn't really make any emotions.

"and the mission in this event is… you need to find for the blue and red crystal they serve as the **key** for our next event."

Naruto walked towards sai and whispered "we need to find that two crystals no matter what! Okay sai?" naruto said with thumps up and a happy look. There are no signs of worries at all.

"heh…sure…" sai said smiling back at him.

"and for now everyone line up! Because you'll get one piece of paper in the box which iruka is holding and don't open it until I told you got that!" Tsunade ordered pointing at the box which is iruka-sensei is carrying.

After for 30 minutes everyone is done getting their paper.

"Damn this is annoying" naruto said pouting

"Why "annoying" naruto-kun" sai asked

"Because we need to wait for grandma tsunade's call before we unfold the paper." naruto answered

"are you all done now?!" the fifth hokage asked.

"yes!" all of the ninjas replied

"okay… start opening the paper your holding after that tell iruka what number you got there!" Tsunade said (speaking of the devil _)

As all of them listened to the fifth hokage, naruto is hesitating to open the paper.

"naruto… what's the problem?" sai ask curiously.

"I wonder what number we got…"

"Okay…in the count of three unfold that piece of paper." Tsunade ordered

"3!" Tsunade started the count down.

Naruto's hands are trembling hesitating to open the paper.

"2"

"naruto-kun what's the problem?" sai asked curiously

"I wonder what number did we picked…" naruto said

"how about… give me the paper so I can open it for you" sai offered

Naruto looked at sai trying to read sai's mind but he can't…he just sighed and gave then paper to sai.

"here…"

"1! Start unfolding it!" Tsunade ordered.

At firs sai sighed "hah… okay here we go…" sai said unfolding the paper that his holding. Sai's eyes widened when he saw what's inside that paper.

"sai what is it? What number?" naruto asked

"err… well…"

"well…?"

"it's number…"

"number…?" naruto said waiting for the next word

"…"

Naruto got annoyed and got the paper from sai's hand after getting the paper his eyes widened…

-to be continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto's heart never stopped pounding the time that he saw the written number behind that sheet of paper. Sai is starting to get worried for the one who he cared most…

[SAI'S POV]

Naruto got annoyed snatching the unfolded piece paper away from my hand. I don't want naruto get more nervous than he is now… but what can I do to comfort him when his eyes widened in the first glance in the paper then he looked at me with a sad look on his face. I wanted to approach him and say 'we can do it naruto… I'll protect you from the ghost made of illusions' but I'm such a coward not having enough courage to say **that** to him.

[END OF SAI'S POV]

[NARUTO'S POV]

I was annoyed at sai… his taking a lots of time to tell me what's the number inside that sheet of unfolded paper…I had enough! I snatched the paper away from him. My heart started thumping fast, little by little the thump of my heart are getting hard like taking my breath out of me I need more air but I can't show it to Sai who is looking at me, I can't show him that I was **that** nervous for such small things, like a ghost made of strong illusion. Wah! Stop thinking about such things let's start looking at the paper!

I looked at the paper little by little, okay… starting to take the glance on the paper … wait! What number is this it's just a straight line…? My eyes widened then I looked at sai and he looked back at me. I gave him the paper to tell me "what number is it?" I ask… damn it! It's embarrassing to ask him.

He looked at the paper then he looked back at me…

"number one…" sai said

Shit! It's number one I'm not really dumb to know that number one is the first batch who will enter the house. What can we do? When enemies are are sharp minded like shikamaru and neji…and I wonder what floors can the blue and red crystal be…?

"na…naruto… we can do it…" sai said suddenly, that was weird I never thought that sai can show that kind of side of him, a side that shows how he worries for a friend? Or partner? I don't know which of it can suit for me… I got curious why is he saying that weird things all of the sudden.

"haha! Yes off course. What's with you…?" I asked… sai just shoved his head and looked at the other direction "nothing…" sai said I know that's not a reply at all! But he is weird the time that he said "we can do it..."

[ END OF NARUTO'S POV]

----

After crying for an hour team hebi decided to make their own path themselves. Well Karin decided to be with sasuke, The new Jugo who doesn't have an curse mark any more decided that he will leave at the woods with his animal friends, while suigetsu just went back to his own village… the village of the hidden mist. And for sasuke he decided that he'll go back to konoha where he really belongs at the first place.

"well I think this the end of the team hebi… right sasuke?" said suigetsu, he's not really happy that the team hebi is gonna separate and have their own lives but he also think that sasuke is right.

"yeah…honestly I'm going to miss you guys… mostly the time that suigetsu and Karin is fighting…" sasuke smirked. Karin and Suigetsu looked at each other for a moment. Then looked away having a slight blush on their face "and I'll also miss the way that the animals go close to Jugo…" sasuke said.

"Oi! Su...SUIGETSU!" Karin called, everyone looked at her. "I'm really going miss…your idiocy and your stupidity…" Karin said, still having a slight blush on her face.

*twitch*"heh… Karin-chan I don't know if I have to be happy or mad about what you've said." suigetsu said. "oh well… I think I'll also miss you…mostly your red ugly hair…" one vein popped out from Karin's head "your four eyes…and your never understanding words" suigetsu said, suigetsu just remembered the never understandings words of Karin that cause suigetsu to burst out of laughter. While suigetsu is busy laughing Karin approached suigetsu with a strong and hard punch! Suigetsu got blown for five meters far from the team hebi.

"Karin-chan…you're always cold to me huh…" suigetsu said.

"I'm not cold, I'm only cold at you but not to Sasuke and maybe Jugo…" Karin said before she realized that sasuke and Jugo are behind her. She looked at the back and saw sasuke and Jugo were smiling.

"kyaaaa!! Did sasuke-kun found out??!" Karin said screaming with a red and embarrassed look at her face, wondering if sasuke found out that she like him, well most of the girls like sasuke since he was in the academy so for it's normal. Sasuke, Jugo and Suigetsu who are looking at Karin started laughing.

Well after bidding their farewells everyone in team hebi separated and started travelling back to the places where they wanted to be. Except Karin who will join sasuke to travel back to konoha. Speaking of travel Sasuke and Karin started travelling together back to konoha.

--

"Okay… the people who got number one… please come here at front immediately" Tsunade ordered.

Well the ninja who got number one including naruto and sai started walking towards the front just like Tsunade-sama's ordered.

"Heh...Most of you are part of the rookie nine huh… while two are from the sand." Tsunade said, after looking at them Tsunade looked back at the villagers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this five pairs will be the first one who will be entering the haunted house!... introducing the first pair… neji hyuga and his partner Tenten ,then the second pair… Ino Yamanaka and her partner Shino Aburame, and our third pair Naruto Uzumaki and his partner Sai, and for the fourth pair… Kiba Inuzuka and his partner from the Hyuga clan Hinata Hyuga! And last but not the least the siblings from the hidden sand village…Gaara the kazekage and his brother the puppet master Kankuro!" Tsunade said introducing the first five who will enter the haunted house. After introducing the five every one in konoha made a round of applause for the first five.

"now that we have the first batch now we may begin the festival!!" Tsunade said with full of energy. That made all of the villagers leaving in konoha a big applause once again.

'_is this for real…are we really the first one to enter can't we be the fifth batch instead…?'_ naruto thought

"naruto-kun…" sai called

Naruto looked at sai

"yeah?"

"Remember the words I've told you earlier…" sai said. Naruto started thinking and after a few seconds…

'"_we can do it…"' Naruto_ remembered and started having a slight blush ion his face.

"sai…" naruto called, whispering and still having the slight blush on his face. Sai looked at him emotionless.

"hmm?"

"you're right…" naruto said cheerfully smiling while the both of his hands are at the back of his head. Sai got shocked and stared at naruto for a while then he looked away blushing. The both of them talked like no one is around them.

"okay it seems that that they are ready! Iruka! Kakashi! Open the door! And you guys start walking towards the door!" Tsunade ordered giving the ten an evil smirk. Kakashi and iruka open the door at the same time, and the first five pairs started walking towards the doors… "hey, naruto I wish you good luck…"Tsunade said giving naruto an evil smirk. Naruto looked at Tsunade and gave her a full of guts smile.

"good luck naruto…" iruka whispered to naruto's ears "thanks hehe!" naruto said before going in the haunted house.

[Inside the haunted house]

It was pitched black dark inside the haunted house, having a spider web at the corners; it was dusty, also creepy because of the weird noises in its surroundings and there are only few lightened candles hanging on the dusty grayish wall to be their guide.

"It's dark datte bayo!! I can't even see anything!!" naruto whined.

"Will you stop whining naruto…"neji said.

"Neji is right naruto! Of course you can't see anything naruto…if your eyes are closed. How about trying to open your eyes for a bit?"Kiba requested. Naruto blinked his eyes open.

"you guys are scared of this thing! How childish!" naruto said.

'_you're the one who's scared…_' all of them thought. While sai got sweat drop on his head as well as gaara…

"well we need to make a plan…" neji suggested.

"yeah… neji-kun… is right…" hinata said. Well everyone nodded and agreed on what neji suggested.

"First we need assign our own destination to make it easy for us to find the two crystals…" neji planned "who wanted to be with us at the second floor?" neji asked. All of them looked at their partners and made their own decisions.

"me and hinata decided that we will be at the ground floor…" kiba said

"shino and I will be with hinata and kiba" ino decided

Neji looked at them then he looked at naruto…

"how about you naruto…?" neji asked, naruto looked at his partner sai

"we decided that we will be at the third floor…" naruto answered

"okay… how about you gaara?" neji asked. Gaara took a glance at naruto.

"I want to be with naruto… so we'll be at third floor" gaara decided

"okay then! The people at the ground floor will be ino's team and kiba's. While me and tenten will be together at the second floor. And naruto and sai as well as gaara and kankuro they will be at the third floor…" neji said

"so that means ready to move huh." Kiba said

"yeah… well everyone good luck and I hope that we'll see you at the second event…" neji said

"yeah!" everyone said.

=to be continued=

* * *

finally! Sasuke is coming back! *grin... well with Karin -_-... is the love

so i hope that you'll keep reading my fanfic!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone got separated after planning where their location would be.

Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Shino were volunteered to stay at the ground floor… while Neji and ten ten assigned themselves to be in first floor… and naruto, Sai, Gaara, and Kankuro are together at second floor.

First floor

The two pairs started walking silently in a dim hallway with dusty walls and floor… but seem Ino can't stop herself for opening her mouth to talk, that cause to break silence.

"Darn! I really wonder where tsunade-sama hides the two crystals... it's really hard to find something hidden in a dark hallway, house whatever you call it." Ino whined while her partner, Shino just ignored every thing she just said.

"We need eyes to find the two crystals… not a noisy mouth whining all over…" Shino said

Ino stopped whining and started searching.

Kiba chuckled then he noticed the Hyuuga is being silent since they enter the house.

"What's the matter Hinata?" Kiba asked worriedly. The Hyuuga stared at the dog-like kiba with a scared look in her eyes.

The Hyuuga and the Dog-like Kiba stopped walking while the other moved on…

"So what is it…?"

"… Honestly…. KI- Kiba I'm scared…"

Kiba smiled with a confident look mark on his face, gently grabbing hinata's hand.

"No worries I'm here beside you I'll never leave you alone…" kiba promised, that made hinata blush… as they started walking again…

Second floor

"Hey Neji have you found any crystals yet?" Ten ten asked. Who is two meters away from Neji.

"No signs yet…"

The Hyuuga took a glance at ten ten then he walked towards her. The konoichi noticed that she look at the Hyuuga walking towards her.

"Neji… I thought we have to separate, so we can find the crystals easier." Ten ten said with an anxious face.

"I know that but hey… don't go two meters and one centimeter away from me… one and a half meter is enough but not more than that…"

"Why is that?"

"Because… I don't want you to get lost…"

"O- Okay…" said the konoichi as she turned red.

"Do you think it will take time for them to find the hidden crystals?" tsunade asked shizune smiling.

"I don't have any clue tsunade-sama…" shizune answered

Third floor

"now… this place is starting to creep me out! There are only few candles lit on that made this place darker that I can't even see my own feet! So how are we going to find the crystals first tte bayo…"

". . . That's what you called challenge…" Sai said.

As naruto who just puffed his cheeks like a kid in annoyance.

"Naruto…"

He moved his head and look at Sai.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me one thing…?"

"Okay…what is it?"

"Only for this event… can you just stay beside me…" Sai said revealing a slight blush on his cheeks.

"O—okay"

As the pair started walking beside each other…

{At Gaara's side]

"Gaara can you show up already…. Gaara?"

The puppet master was left alone by his brother since they reached the third floor.

[ back to Naruto's side ]

Suddenly naruto saw a shinny thing out in the darkness of the hallway…

' _is that one of the crystals?' _ Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't to do anything and just passed the thing…

NARUTO'S POV

I saw Sai continued walking in front of me. It seems he didn't notice that I wasn't following anymore. I can't help it, that shinny thing I saw earlier is giving me a feeling that it is one of the crystals.

I went back to the place where I saw the thing running and hope that it is one of the crystals we are searching for. I sat then my eyes widened when I noticed that the shinny thing is just an ordinary stone that shines. I stood up and sighed, my eyes widened when I saw someone I know in front of me.

SAI'S POV

It seems the noisy blond is staying silent… or is he really determined that we can find the crystals within an hour. I'm starting to get curious why he is so silent. I stopped walking then turned my head backwards and didn't see him anywhere… just like the time in the forest. I don't why… naruto is the only person who always makes me worried. Instead staying here doing nothing I started walking while shouting Naruto's name.

After a moment I saw someone with a blond hair and he is wearing an orange jacket and that person is staring at a shinny stone in front of him. I just move and turned around like I didn't see anything... because maybe that's only one of tsunade-sama illusions… wait…blond hair and wearing an orange jacket… that must be…

"Naruto!"

He didn't hear me so I run towards him. The time that I was near him I heard him sighed then he stood up, the time he turned looking at me, his eyes widened then he shouted my name.

"Sai! I was about to follow you datte bayo! "

I tried to stay my cool but I can't help it, I grabbed Naruto's wrist pushing him over the dusty wall. Trapping him between my arms, looking straight in his ocean colored eyes.

"I remembered you promised me that you'll stay beside me…"

END OF SAI'S POV

Even though the artist is still a gentle talker… naruto can see through that Sai is really pissed. The blond started trembling.

"So—sorry" is the only word that the blond can say in the moment.

The pissed look in Sai' eyes lessened, moving his arms and gave naruto a warm gentle hug. At first naruto was shocked but after some seconds he placed his hands on Sai's back returning Sai the favor of the hug.

As they kept hugging each other… they didn't notice the presence… of the two pale green eyes watching them since the very beginning of the event.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – the revelation

Team Hebi started making their journey, they walk like they normally do but for this last time they cherished each steps with one another. And this cherishing moment last the time that one of their team mates have to bid its farewell.

"So I'll be going now…" Suigetsu bid, placing the Zabusa sword above his shoulders. He admits that even for a little time that he had been with the team; he enjoyed being with them mostly when he teases the red hair girl Karin.

"Yeah…" the team Hebi replied as they look at Suigetsu entering his village's gate.

While entering the gate there was a kid who was sitting at the rock beside the gate who is really staring hard at the sword which Suigetsu is carrying, and that made him notice to look back down at the unknown kid.

"What are you looking at?" Suigetsu asked sternly which is a really mean way to ask a kid. But the kid didn't get affected by Suigetsu's demeanor like it was nothing and continued talking.

"Wow, that's a big sword you have there onii-chan!" The amazed boy said, hearing that Suigetsu just gazed down at the kid with his poker face. The boy stood up and went nearer to the Water like Swordsman?

"So?"

"Can you teach me swordsmanship Onii-chan? Pleeaaase…?" Looking at Suigetsu with such excitement on both eyes, he clasped his hands together and begged. He have guts asking such a favor to the tall guy in front of him, being so familiar to a senpai that he just met.

Suigetsu shook his head saying that he don't have any interest teaching a kid, but the kid is persistent that he asked one more time.

"Can you just leave me alone? Tsk, such a stubborn brat." At this time around Suigetsu lost his temper that made him want to avoid the kid in front of him walking away, yet the kid is really persistent so he followed Suigetsu everywhere he is heading to.

The presence of the team is still there watching each details of Suigetsu getting bothered by the Kid until he is out of their sight.

"If he is more persistent... Suigetsu might be a master without him knowing it." Sasuke blurted out from nowhere staring blankly to the rest of his team. Jugo and Karin was astonished from what their leader said.

_'Yeah. . .'_ they both thought. Nobody knows what will happen to their own life anyway. Most of the time things happen unexpectedly.

* * *

_'I can't hear any screaming, and that's **NOT** interesting at all…'_ the 5th thought out of boredom while sitting near the place where she summoned a tent for her to know the every step that her Ninjas make. But the truth is she is just interested how her ninjas would react, especially to their guest the Subaku siblings.

"Shizune let us try the next level…" she ordered after flicking her fingers, Konoha ninjas are indeed fast workers especially when the order came from a Hokage, the mature Ninjas like Kakashi, Iruka, and other Mature ninjas started chanting a jutsu that will affect the haunted house to be more scarier?

* * *

Sai broke the hug but the warmness still lingers for the both of them, Sai was pissed just a while ago but after the hug his normal self is back, the cheeks below his eyes are rosy tinting his pale skin, feeling uneasy grasping his shirt near under was his heart which is beating fast since he initiated the hug.

On the other side the blond who was hugged by Sai have a different reaction, at first he was shocked and scared because Sai was mad at him, because he didn't kept his promise to be with the artist until the haunted house event is over. After the hug he felt that Sai is back to his normal self which made him at ease.

"So you're really worried about me…" Naruto said grinning; he received no response from the artist who is still trying to calm down. Silence prevailed for the both of them that made the blond withdraw his smile and made him feel awkward. Having enough courage already the artist turned his eyes staring straight at the blonde's oceanic colored eyes.

"Just don't do that again, or else I don't know what I will do next." Sai said breaking the silence, Naruto is relieved and he now know that this guy in front of him is not mad anymore. That made him lean on the dusty wall at the back of him while smiling.

Suddenly the haunted house shakes tremendously then their surroundings turned into a twisting motion that begins at the ceiling down to the walls. Yet they are still standing which means that a genjutsu is being activated from the outside force.

As they look at their surroundings, an old wooden door tainted with blood emerged in front of the two. Naruto was the first one who saw the appearance of the door, the blond tapped Sai immediately pointing at the door with his index finger. Sai followed the trace where the blond was pointing, his eyes widened.

"Where did that come from?" Sai asked 'it wasn't there a while ago.' It sends shivers for the both men especially to blonde one beside him, who started trembling.

The door gave them more chills when the door creaked open unexpectedly having a sound of a really old door, that made the blonde hide on the artist back, grasping his hand deep in Sai's clothes and shutting his eyes close.

'He's scared…' the artist thought keeping his cool as he watch the door being fully opened, revealing a guy or a girl crawling beneath him , who is wearing black pants and a black long sleeve with a same color cat-like hood.

Sai's eyes went back to its normal size when he realized that the unknown gender before him it is someone he knew.

"You're—!" Sai exclaimed, the unknown guy stood up near to Sai's distance.

Still scared the blond turned curious trying to peek above Sai's broad shoulders his having goose bumps all over then he saw someone that scared him enough to scream loudly out of terror. (He imagined that it was staring lonely at him and its eyes have a trace of tears in the corner of it and its look are saying 'help me...')

"AAAaaaahhh!" Naruto screamed unbalancing himself that made him fall at the ground hitting his head by the wall placing his hand on the back of his head massaging it to relieve the pain that he feels.

Not noticing that the Sai is already having a good conversation with the stranger, they stopped talking when they saw Naruto standing up staring at them. This is when Naruto realizes that the guy that he got scared of is no one but Gaara's brother Kankuro.

"Gaara's onii-chan?" Naruto said loudly, Kankuro's left eyebrow arched 'is there a problem at my face? Earlier he was shouting when I glance at him peeking from Sai's shoulder… Don't tell me!'

Kankuro advance his step towards Naruto placing both of his hands on top of Naruto's shoulder and shaking him of thru and forth.

"Don't TELL me you thought that I'm a GHOST?" the puppet master asked, Naruto responded by averting his eyes staring at a ceiling, avoiding Kankuro's black eyes. (This means 'YES')

"That's really mean of you Naruto… even if you save my brother… that still hurts" Kankuro whispered with his cracking voice, he can't hide his feeling that he is actually hurt from Naruto's point of view, bringing him close to tears.

"Kankuro…!" someone with a deep and cold voice called out of the bloom, the awaited moment have arrived, a silhouette appeared slightly fading to someone they know especially to the blond who fought with him once.

"GAARA!" leaving the two behind as if nothing happened, Kankuro rushed towards his younger brother. Gaara glared at him telling him don't come any closer, Kankuro obeyed still feeling rejected while several blue lines is sliding down his face.

'First Naruto and then my brother who just left me behind earlier and who's rather being cold (like always)… it's like I'm being tortured emotionally today…' the disappointed big brother thought. Gaara walked towards Sai and leaned his head down to the artist ear.

"So you like Naruto huh… when I teased him back then you looked at me with such jealousy in your eyes, like you wanted to punch me or something …" he whispered smirking and walk towards the blonde circling his arms on Naruto's shoulders. Sai was astonished from what he heard from the sand's Kazekage.

"My conclusions are correct, nee Sai-kun?" still smiling staring at Sai's black orbs, who is already feeling uneasy since the Kazekage arrived. On the other hand the two innocent people wear a questionable look on their faces, who can't relate what is the main point of the words that Gaara delivered.

'The word Jealousy again tch… why does it kept coming up? I didn't even know what is the meaning of it yet... I can't understand any of it!' Sai thought clenching his fist tightly feeling annoyed. (He doesn't know the meaning of the word jealousy because he came from ANBU who never thought their ninjas to show any emotions.)

"You will have a lot of rivals… You know that right?" Gaara added staring blankly at artist then leaning and putting his weight above Naruto, that cause the blonde to look at him.

'He is a smart one, what would I expect from a Kazekage…' Sai thought, he is about to get himself together, slowly showing his emotionless face again which was his expertise since the very start.

"I know that…" he replied, staring blankly at the Kazekage. The smile on Gaara's face grew wider he liked the way how the artist responds to his interogation.

"You are really interesting Sai-kun." Gaara commented.

"Wait!" Naruto screamed pushing away the Kazekage beside.

Shouting out of a blue took all of the attention of the three guys to him (including kankuro) lending their ears to listen to the annoyed Genin' who was irritated at the two for not letting him join and ride on in their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about? Don't we have any rights to know?" He asked straightforwardly pointing first at the Kazekage then to Sai. Sai's heart started beating fast nervous that he doesn't know what answer he will give to the raging blond, swallowing his saliva gulping it in an instant, while Gaara stayed calm.

=tbc=

* * *

So sorry for the late update, been busy for school anyway...

Sasuke is really goin' back to Konoha this time! And what will Sai answer Naruto, is he going to confess his feeling now at this moment?

or gaara would be the one saying it?

( coming right up for the next chapter!)

Hope you'll continue reading it thanks again :D :D :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The blonde stood still waiting for the answers that he wanted, glaring straight at Sai's pure black orbs. The artist returned Naruto's glare by staring at him nervously and he started having a cold sweat drop on his forehead, dripping little by little. And the blonde didn't even notice it.

Having their own world forgetting that they still have someone with them, they just kept returning gazes at each other, not until the Kazekage broke their gaze by blocking Sai making the artist position behind him.

"We're just talking about-" he was cut by the grip that he received from the guy behind him. He took a glance and he was entertained seeing Sai getting extremely nervous worried if he will blurt it out.

"We are just talking about how many crystal we already have in our hands, but unfortunately both of us have none." Gaara explained, turning the raging blonde into a tamed one. He didn't blurt it because for him it's a good source of entertainment.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked still not contented on what he heard, shifting his head on the right trying to take a peek at his partner, when their eyes met Sai got startled and he nodded immediately confirming that Gaara is telling the truth, feeling guilty knowing the real thing deep inside. Trusting his partner completely he shifted his gaze back at the smiling Kazekage.

"Since we don't have any in our hands-"

"Let's go for it!" Naruto screamed in excitement forgetting the entire muse that happened earlier. Crouching and his fist tightly clenched its position equally on his chest.

Gaara's eyes widened astounded by the blonde's actions, seconds passed and his eyes returned to its normal size again, he realized that he is already smiling weakly not wanting to show it he hid it within his right palm.

_'This guy is really something... It's kind of fun._' Gaara thought. Removing his smile replacing it with his signature expressionless face.

All together they started searching for the blue and red crystals. Entering each door they encounter in the pitch black hallway, it is made out of various materials like; bamboos, dry straws, metal, etc. But most of it are woods with different style of carvings.

Like the doors each rooms also have various things inside it, studying room, bedroom, comfort room, name it. This haunted house has it all in one. But the room that really got their attention was the room with only an antique mirror in it.

Its size is just ordinary, the usual full body mirror that we could see in every house. But the frame of it is really one of a kind, floral carving with a gothic touch.

Scary things can't be avoided especially when your inside an abandoned house, while they were walking towards the mirror a white lady with a swelling burnt up skin appeared inside of it. That made the blonde squeak in horror so he decided to stay behind the three guys knees trembling, Gaara took the lead being tough not being a coward with some stupid illusion. Followed by Sai who is staying emotionless as usual.

Every step they take forward closer to the mirror the image of the white lady gets closer as well suddenly she went out of control screaming:

"I** HATE** YOU! Hahahaha!" she screamed, then she stopped placing her hands on her ears, wait she doesn't have any ears! Creepy. After lowering her head she stared at the scared blonde.

"help me please I don't want this anymore" reaching her right hand to the blonde. Now she's crying, her mood swifts fast just like changing stations in a TV.

Out of his irritation he kicked the mirror into pieces. Wearing a blank look on his face,

"So noisy..." the owner of the green pale orbs murmured, they look at him surprisingly locking their gazes at him. When he is about return their gazes with his, they averted their stare instantly, Sai stares at the corners of the ceiling of the empty room, while Kankuro at the walls, and the blonde at the floor with the broken pieces of mirror which Gaara kicked.

Unexpectedly once again he saw something shining, ignoring it thinking that it is only a piece of glass, but he can't find the urge to ignore it that made him walk towards the location where the object glints trying to grab the opportunity that maybe the glinting object is already the crystal that they were searching for since they entered.

He was elated from what he saw. While jumping he holds it tightly within his palms, it was the blue crystal formed in a long diamond shape with a black nylon string where it hangs like a simple accessory. He was surrounded by the people that are in the same room confirming if the blonde didn't make any mistake. A sign of joy can be seen in their faces. Sai patted his hand on Naruto's temple smiling.

"Good job..." Sai said ruffling Naruto's hair that made it messy. Fixing his messy hair he look at His partner grinning,

"One down haha." thumbs up Naruto said showing the crystal cheerfully still grinning and the artist returned the smile too. First the sand Kazekage took a glance at Sai trying to read him between the lines.

'You really like him... Or is it the other way around' Gaara thought he is having fun from reading emotions of the people around him making it his new habit rather than training with his sand making his defense more stronger.

"I didn't give you a permission to touch him," Gaara claimed, once again breaking the lovely world of Sai, who is kind of being stressed.

"Huh...?" Naruto said looking confused, moving the blonde beside him, while glaring at those green pale orbs arching one of his eyebrows.

"I don't remember you saying that." Sai said,

_'Since we met and joined forces is it only me who is feeling that I'm being left behind'_ Gaara's brother thought. He walked towards the wooden door checking if his conclusion is right, then he stopped glancing at the three guys, but the guys that he is expecting to notice him go the other way round he was ignored. Admitting that he was indeed being ignored. Poor Kankuro he sat on his knees depressed crying all alone.

* * *

Luck have arrived since Naruto have found the first blue crystal, they found the other of the crystals after one another in each room they have entered. After the mirror incident the next room they entered is a music room, followed by a library then a storage room. And in such a coincidence the apple of the eye of the so called ghost is always on Naruto thank God that he didn't fainted yet after overcoming his fear.

Now standing in front of the tall door and this tall door is the main entrance of the haunted house which symbolizes the beginning of the horror of the joined Konoha ninjas and this tall door will also be their main exit ending the haunted house event. The door opened automatically revealing them the sight of the exhausted aura of their comrades, and four more haunted house.

"Congratulations it seems that you have completed it..." Tsunade greeted emerging in front of their surprised composure.

"Off course we have!" Naruto said gladly speaking and he is the first one to brought up his normal composure again. Looking around trying to analyze what happened outside while they were inside the house.

"What happened?"

"Oh it's nothing really big; maybe they just got scared to much from the genjutsu ghost. Oh by the way didn't you feel anything weird while you were searching for the crystals?"

"I didn't felt anything. . ." he answered

'_Liar._' the three guys thought watching the blonde's conversation with the hokage. You can't blame them in fact they were telling the truth Naruto is the first one to scream when they saw a ghost. The hokage suddenly wore a disappointed look.

"So it didn't work."

"What didn't work oba-chan"

*twitch* "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a grandma!" she claimed digging her knuckles in the sides of Naruto's head. "I just planned to scare you with the genjutsu ghost requesting Kakashi that when the ghost spotted you they will always torment you..." she added.

"That's why they were always calling me out or looking at me! That's really cruel oba-chan you don't have a heart at all!" the blonde complained

"So it did work! Haha I'll give Kakashi some reward for that" Tsunade said walking out with her evil laugh.

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Once I've arrived home I went straight to my bed lying down at it and spreading my arms out wide. Gazing at the ceiling reminiscing all the things that made me look like an idiot hehe kind of funny, this is really embarrassing I don't know if l can still be able to face Sai, Gaara either Scary face (Kankuro)

Now that I remembered Sai did something unusual again when did that started… It happened in the forest while we're on a mission feeling it with my hand touching my lips. Stealing my second kiss that fast and now hugging me out of nowhere could he be... wah! Forget it forget it not realizing that I was already burying my face deeply in my pillow shaking my head at the same time. Time passed I felt that my eyes getting heavier driving me to sleep shutting my eyes closed.

Huh this is weird seeing my young self-smiling at Sasuke and him doing the same thing, while intertwining our fingers together. Then my first kiss I have with him in the past, followed by him totally injured because of protecting me from Haru's needles and our last fight before he completely left Konoha.

I can't hold on any longer if this is a dream please let me wake up having this painful flashbacks hurts me more when he is even the one I'm dreaming of. The person I couldn't save even if I wanted to. Every part of it are memories, except one thing.

Seeing Sasuke above me caressing my cheeks with his warm hands trailing it down to my lips then the next thing I know is our lips collided, with his lips pressed to mine, it was fast but passionate my heart have gone wild enough for it to burst, accepting his weight on top of me and he rested his head near the crook of my neck whispering Smoothly;

"I'm home usuratonkachi..." raising his head then kissing me again on the forehead.

Completely awake gazing at the full bright moon from the open window.

All **_ALONE._**

Touching my cheeks made me wonder if the last part of my dream is real or not but I can feel some warmth on my cheeks making me confused. Hoping that he is near here somewhere, but that's impossible because dreams mostly come from the deeper thoughts of human kind. It's all a dream a mere_ pathetic dream of mine_.

(End of Naruto's POV)

"What took you so long?" she asked, wearing a curious look on her face.

"Nothing I just visited someone... we should go" he explained jumping on top of the rooftops of the sleeping village

"oh...Okay,"

=tbc=


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - welcome home?

Early morning gazing at the sunrise by her office window seeing a peaceful sight of her beloved village, and it was destroyed just like a flash when somebody entered her office without even knocking.

"How disrespectful to ent-"

"Can I talk to you Tsunade-sama...?"

Waking up around midnight made the blonde slept once again its normal, because being exhausted and stressed at the same time will really eat up all of your stamina until its limit. And Naruto is at his limit yesterday really tired from the haunted house event. Still not waking up even if the sunrise of the sun is already conquering his whole apartment.

Xoxoxoxox

(10:00 am)

Group of ninjas started to gather in front of the Hokage's building before the meeting time that the Hokage declared (11:00 am) most of the rookies are there having their chit chat of their horror and funny experiences they had inside the haunted house.

Now it is the turn for the Subaku siblings to arrive, Temari was surrounded immediately by the female rookies the moment she was spotted asking her, how did it went having Shikamaru as her partner? First taking a glance at mister smart guy who is talking with the other boys, unexpectedly their eyes met Shikamaru is also looking at her. Which made Temari avert her gaze and blush,

"His fine I… think…" Temari commented, all of the kunoichi smiled and started squealing 'kyaaa'. That took the boys attention, for the boys who are kind of shocked by the girls actions that made them thought that 'girls talk' are damn complicated.

Back to their own world on chit chatting, not noticing that their new rookie named Sai is persistently searching for the blonde that he has feelings with for seconds, minutes, and hours since he got there. His black orbs didn't ceased to go on right to left and left to right, not until someone is in front of him who made him halt searchin'.

"Where is Naruto?" Gaara asked, these are the first words that came from his mouth since he got there. With his expressionless eyes he looks at the Red scanning him from toes to head. Gaara is wearing a fitted plain black V-neck shirt that made him look more refreshing than when he is wearing his long sleeve attire. Kind of delay but looking at the red reminded Sai of his activity last night.

(Flash back with Sai's POV)

Everybody went straight home even him (Naruto) such a waste I was about to ask if he wanted to eat dinner at Ichiraku's again. But eating at Ichiraku for the whole time I wonder if Naruto will get sick of it.

Walking at the not so crowded street of Konoha on the way to Ichiraku but just imagining the noodles made me lost my appetite so I decided to visit a library close by. This library is the place where I use my free time reading books that sometimes give me some advice to understand the world I'm standing on.

Until now the quiet yet never dull atmosphere never change, the only sounds that you can only hear are the flips of the pages of the readers. If I wanted to be alone I spend my time here I don't know why… but I feel relaxed. Resting the dictionary on top of the table where my usual sitting place is, flipping it open scanning for letter J. Searching for a certain word called "jealous."

**JEALOUS** adj.

- having feelings of dislike for any

possible rivals (especially in love.)

So this is what Gaara and Sakura-chan was talking about... How will they know about that? Am I that obvious? Or am I just easy to read… but I'm not a book.

(End of flashback and Sai's POV)

". . ."

Crossing his arms across his chest, tired of waiting the Kazekage blurted out something that may get the interest of the artist to answer him.

"Maybe he is still lying on his bed? But there's also a possibility that he is already awake its been hours since I've been there."

His ears perked the time that he heard Gaara saying that and he turned worried thinking that maybe the guy that he is waiting for is still indeed sleeping. He went towards the other guys ignoring the Kazekage and told them that he go somewhere for a while, not letting them to reply he left leaving them astonished particularly the Kazekage.

Current time 10:15

XOXOXOXOXOX

By the help of rushing Sai have reached Naruto's door apartment in no time. Raising his hand and made a move to knock at it. Waiting for the blonde's response but he didn't received anything so he decided that he'll enter with or without the consent of Naruto.

"Sorry to intrude," Sai said barging in; instead of noticing the blond first he noticed the opened cup ramen with no more noodles in it. Then he heard a rustling sound that came ahead of him. Following where the sound came from, his not shocked he is rather mesmerized of the sight in front of him.

On his bed sleeping soundly after all the dreams that he had, leaning closer to the blond he admitted that seeing Naruto like that made the artist think that there is a fine dish in front of him but unfortunately he can't eat it.

Once again Naruto moved but this time his stunt is more daring the hands inside his Gray shirt with a printed fish cake in the middle is dragged up by his own hands, revealing his sexy curve. Sai felt a jolt of electricity through his spine, shocked from his reaction he crouched beside Naruto staring at the blonde's face for a long time.

_' he is cute even when his sleeping...'_ stuck his eyes like glue at the sleeping boy, not thinking of the possible consequence he carried his right hand and poked the cheeks of the blonde with his index finger. Naruto frowned yet still asleep.

POKE. . .

Still the same,

POKE. . .

Shift its head on the right

Another POKE.

"Mmm..."

Sai is having fun on each reaction that Naruto gives him, about to do another poke he halt when the blond change its head position back to the left lips slight opened for the artist's eyes Naruto is being seductive

Can't resist the temptation Sai leaned closer and closer, lips almost touching Naruto's now.

"Hnn..." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes so suddenly that it made Sai jumped back, knocking his head into the near dining table that made the remaining content of the cold cup ramen pour onto him.

"Ouch. . ." Sai whispered, cursing and blushing at the same time.

"What are you doin' here?" already up on his bed his eyes opened widely staring straight at the tense black orbs, who is soaked wet by the soup of the cup ramen.

"I'm just wanted to pick you up..." Sai replied smiling crookedly.

Showing a confused look at a moment then he shifted his gaze on the clock.

(10:45 am)

He jumps off his bed removing his top then he remembered that there is someone in his apartment. And that certain guy is doing weird things for the past few days so he felt awkward. He walked towards Sai and he smelled the reek of ramen, rustling back into his cabinet shoving a new towel to the artist.

"Go take some bath." he ordered, pointing at the direction where the bathroom is.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

They arrived five minutes before time thanks to Naruto's nagging to hurry up. Both of them wear the same plain white t-shirt that Naruto lend him. Emerging from their sight the rookies wondered is it just a coincidence that they arrive together and having the same pair of shirts or Sai left earlier because he picked up one of the members of team 7.

Out of the two options they picked the first since they thought that Sai went back to his home to take a shower (Sai hair tip is still wet) and to change his shirt so he can feel refreshing?

"Ciaossu!" Naruto greeted and they greeted him back.

Not late this time Tsunade-sama showed up exactly 11:00 o' clock appearing on top of the Hokage's mansion. Folding her arms behind her waist.

"It's nice to see that all of you arrived on time," she announced checking the attendance sheet and giving it back to Shizune.

"I hoped you had fun yesterday especially you." she added having a evil smirk worn on her face. Taking note that her evil plan had been successful on the blonde, he is having blue lines running down his face not only him even his co-ninjas,

'How is that fun?' all of the ninjas thought in agony, except for the ninjas who were not affected by the genjutsu ghost who are thinking that,

'The theme is kind of idiotic.'

"Oh well... We are all here because obviously I have an announcement," all of them stopped from their agony and gave their attention back to her.

She look at her back instantly calling someone out when she already felt that she already took the attention of her listeners. It is someone who has his hood covering his appearance come forth to view.

Curious and confused look started to spread to the whole population, the stranger glanced at the standing Hokage beside him waiting for some signal, the Hokage had given him the signal with a simple nod. He shoved his hood backwards showing his real appearance,

All of the people that gathered up down the Hokage's mansion wore a shocked and surprise emotion with their eyes opened widely, even the guys who are well known because of their expressionless face and eyes wore the same reaction (I'm talking about Gaara and Sai but sometimes Sai shows some emotion but mostly he is misunderstood.)

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, confused why would his not official best friend would be here, the last time he remembered that Sasuke is really serious of taking his revenge on his elder brother.

'_Why is he here that guy...' _Sai thought wearing a dismayed expression on his face.

The way that Sasuke looked is totally back to his old self once again there are no signs of revenge in his eyes anymore because his revenge is already fulfilled admitting that he felt regret at the end thinking that his brother cared for him til' the end.

"I know all of you are shocked and confused... But let me do the explanation... All of us knew that he had been the apprentice of the S-rank criminal Orichimaru," she paused

"All of these years Sasuke found out that he is only being used and trained to be his new vessel and all about him helping to take his revenge on Itachi is also a lie, fortunately during the ceremony He got the chance to escape by killing Orichimaru..."

"He lost hope about taking revenge and decided that he'll be a part of us once again... If you're going to ask me why he did'nt got arrested the answer is, due the interrogation process he have with Ibiki he have been proven that he is entirely innocent and a mere victim who just gave in because he wanted to take revenge. Now I've told yah everything so I hope that you'll give him an another chance and welcome him once again just like family..." done with her long explanation, which she knows its all a lie.

After the long silence, the sound of murmuring emerged suddenly, some of them sound like pity, some shocked, angry, happy, including being in love again with the raven hair guy.

The raven eyes roamed among the crowd searching for his blonde friend. Having its unique color of blonde he noticed him immediately don't have any plan to avert his gaze to his long-time-no-best-friend. Naruto that time is staring at the floor tired of thinking he ruffled his hair with his eyebrow connected then he rise his head up and met Sasuke's intense gaze.

=tbc=

* * *

Yeah! Another update! I'm happy that Sasuke is already here hehehe


End file.
